fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 49/Alternate Version
This is an alternate version of the 49th episode of Council of Creators, Memories and my Meadow. Written by Scoobydooman90001, this story features Wolfzilla narrating the events as the story goes along. This alternate version removes the bits in-between and specifically compiles her narration together, creating a shortened but still cohesive alternate version of the story. Story Hello. My name is Wolfzilla. It's an odd name, now that I think about it, but who doesn't find their name odd? Many do. Of course, that wasn't always my name. Like you, and anyone else, I had a name. I fit right in, an ordinary human being. I wish I could say the same now, but I can't. I am, after all, a wolf that wears Aztec head gear... No, I and the rest of my friends, the Creators, had names. They just ditched them for code names, apparently to keep their identities hidden and people close to them potentially safe from harm. You wouldn't think it, but there are people out there who genuinely want us dead. It sounds silly, I know, but it's true. Friends and family can get hurt. That's why we keep them far away and our enemies closer... This is the story of how such a thing happened. This is the story of me, my meadow and Susie Smith. It started a while back. Some time just before the bar was raided by those Crusaders, I think it was. Just before they got into that fight with that red lizard thing that wore a tie. Everyone had decided that they were going to have a day off and just kick back and relax... Of course, there was something wrong. I just didn't tell my brother because I didn't need him or anyone else worrying about me. He might have sensed something was wrong, I'm not entirely sure, but he didn't ever follow up on it. I missed my friend, I really did. I would have given anything to see her again after... Nevermind... We'll get to that part later. Susie and I used to play in the meadows just by my house all the time. We had great fun there. After that business with my brother and the camera, I had spent several months reminiscing over these times long since passed. I had felt it was appropriate to get some closure. I wanted to go back to my meadow. It took me a couple of hours, but I eventually got back to where I needed to be. My old house... The house alone had brought back many memories. I went inside and looked around, just to refresh my memories. It was very much a nostalgia trip. You see, these were the true golden years of my life... After I went upstairs, I looked out of the window in my bedroom. There, just opposite it, was the meadow. What was once bright, luscious grass was now dull and pale. Even the trees, which I remembered looking absolutely beautiful, were now looking more fragile and decrepit. I imagined that one single touch would probably turn them into dust. The meadow was where it had all happened. Where... I suppose I can't avoid it now. I should tell you what happened back then, on what was one of the worst days of my life. When we were kids, we used to play in the meadow. I'm sure I've told you that a thousand times now. The thing is, my house was the only house there. None of my family ever did know where Susie lived, nor did we really care. I don't mean that in a hard way... It's just that we didn't need to know. We appreciated her being there for me as a friend, the only one I really ever had living alone. We were the greatest of friends... We were racing each other through the meadow, to see who could get to the other side first... We were running so fast, we didn't notice, couldn't notice! And then it happened... I was only a child, I couldn't help her. I had no idea what to do, so I did what any child would... I yelled for my mom. I yelled to her multiple times, but she didn't come. There were no animals in the meadow, so I didn't have to worry about any of them potentially coming along and hurting Susie. I ran back to my house as fast as I could, and I told my mother about what had happened. Together, we desperately headed back to the ditch. My mother tried calming down, asking me if I was sure this was the right ditch and telling me that if it were, then Susie could have just climbed out of it. Being the very imaginative child I was though, I wasn't ready to accept that as the truth. For all I know, anything could have happened to her! For all that I actually do know now, something certainly could have done! In fact, I do know what happened. Again though, we'll get to that later. On that day, however many years ago it was now, I had lost my friend. My only friend. I never did see her again. Certainly, if she had climbed out of the ditch and was alright, she'd have come back for me? My mother told me that it was possible for Susie's parents to have moved away following the incident. It was possible, but again, I didn't believe it. From then and up to now, I had wondered what had happened to my friend. Where had she gone? As I looked into the trees, I noticed someone was stood there. They were too far away for me to identify, but I could see them stood there, as clearly as day... I had to know who it was, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could! I nearly tripped down the stairs, but I had soon gotten out of the house and I was back in my meadow. I looked into the trees, where the strange person had previously been standing, and they were no longer there. Ghosts? No, of course not. They had probably saw her run away from the window and had ran away themselves. There was only one place they could have gone, and that was into the forest. Naturally, my instincts told me it was probably best left alone, but curiosity got the better of me... Indeed, what would it be, I thought to myself. I had been looking through the forest for a few minutes now and the person I had followed was nowhere to be seen. I was reliving past memories and I wasn't sure what would happen next. With each step, I was traveling further and further into the unknown... I saw a flash of blue light beneath the dirt. It had began swirling around like a whirlpool and was rising out from the ditch. I had no idea what it was. It certainly didn't resemble any portal I had ever seen before. I stood before it as it hovered above the ditch, staring into it. It was like a mirror, in that I was able to see my only reflection, somewhat twisted and contorted as the lights within spun around. That was when it slowly began moving towards me. Mesmerized by it, I stood still and allowed it to take me. Someone else was there with me, in this new universe I had found myself in. I asked who he was... "I am the man who sits in infinity" he told me, drinking from a champagne glass. Where he had gotten it from, I had no idea. He was sat in a rather average-looking chair. For a man with such a title as that, I didn't think it was that impressive. He explained to me who he was and where we were. "I'm here cause I wanted to see my old house again" I told him. "Are you really, though?" he asked me. He told me the reason I was really here. The man told me that he could show me what happened to my friend. Naturally, I agreed. I just had to know. Together, the two of us left that universe and he took me to some underground bunker. At least, that's what I thought it was, at first. He led me further into the underground bunker, which apparently wasn't a bunker, and showed me the truth. There she was. At least, I think it was a she. The person I'd seen earlier. She was tending to the strange pod I saw before me, touching the glass and seemingly doing something to it. The room, calling itself a computer, began to talk to me. It told me what had happened to Susie, and why she was being preserved here in this pod. This is where I come in to the flashbacks. Jeez, did I look a lot different back then. Those clothes alone... Yeah, I had an obsession with wolves when growing up. So what? It had all been my fault. Susie was destined for greater things, to kick start an entire species and save it from extinction. Had we never met each other, she'd have never left the safety of her ship and she wouldn't be in her pod, sleeping. In fact, she'd have grown to the age she needed to be in order to carry out her mission. I think I secretly knew what was happening. Venting my anger at Dahmos, I had made her stop what she was doing. Clearly trying to communicate, I couldn't understand what she was trying to tell me. I gave it some thought, and then I realised. Dahmos had ceased caring for her, standing back and becoming inanimate. She wanted me to make my goodbyes to Susie. This was my chance to apologise. So then... In the end, it was always how it originally was... Just me, and my friend, Susie... But our time is over now... It was time to say goodbye. I told her a story. So here we are then... The end of the story... We had fun, didn't we? As kids... But that's long gone now, and it's time to move on... I think I understand what Dahmos was trying to make me understand, now... What Dahmos had wanted to teach me... I think... I think that no matter what, no matter when and no matter why, as tough as anything gets... There's always a time to move on. And this is ours. In the end, we're all just stories. That's what we are to our descendants, and that's what they'll be to their descendants... ...So let's make sure the ones we leave are good ones. THE END Main Version Click on this link to return to the main version of this episode, which includes the scenes that take place in between the narration and the rest of the dialogue. Appearances Council Of Creators * Wolfzilla Other Characters * Susie Smith * Dahmos * The Man Who Sits in Infinity * The Voice of the Ship Cameos / Mentioned Characters * Cdrzillafanon (cameo and flashback) * SuperNerd (cameo and flashback) * Koopa (cameo and flashback) * MechaKingGhidorah789 (cameo) * Indominus Rex 2016 (cameo and flashback) * BigRandomKaiju (cameo and flashback) * The Crusaders (mentioned) * Angerzilla (mentioned) * Scoobydooman90001 (flashback) * JohnGojira (flashback) * MosuFan2004 (flashback) Trivia * An episode focusing entirely on Wolfzilla, with the rest of the Creators doing something else, was chosen as the character appears to have been sidelined in the majority of the episodes since her introduction. This episode exists to further expand on her character and develop her further than the generic girl character she had been in previous episodes. * This episode features a flashback to The Crusaders, Wolfzilla remembering the beginning of the episode. * Gyaodorah, a creature found by Indominus and adopted as a pet, was originally meant to be introduced in this episode. Also planned was the appearance of ROBO 9EIR and another appearance of BRK's pet, Hotdoggo, who has only made very few appearances. However, these appearances were removed from the episode after the subplot featuring them was removed. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2